Kimi Dake o Mamoritai
by Remmirath
Summary: Yuuhi-Aya-Tooya. Some things are just not meant to be...
1. So Many Memories

He placed his head near her rounded tummy and listened. "Hello baby," he said softly. "This is your Uncle Yuuhi. How're you doing in there? I can't wait to see you, so please hurry." He looked up to see her face. She was smiling so dearly, she was so beautiful. "Don't you give your mommy a hard time, okay? You should always be good especially to Mommy and Daddy, ne."

"Yuuhi," Aya giggled. "What are you taking so long down there for? You might squish the baby."

"I'm still talking to my little friend here. Don't disturb us," he answered stubbornly. "I wonder who you would look like. Would you look like your mommy, or your daddy? Or maybe, your Uncle Aki? Whose eyes will you have? Whose nose? Whose hair? Oh, I really want to see you already!"

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was always so kind, so nice to her. He had supported her every step of the way and helped her through every obstacle that she encountered. He never failed to show Aya how much he cared, how much he loved her. Even though he knew pretty well that he never had a chance against that man, against Tooya. He never will.

And yet, this has never stopped him from being that dear sweet Yuuhi who she can lean on whenever she desperately needs someone. He's always going to be there for her, he promised himself, forever. 

"When you finally arrive, I'm going to cook you a really nice meal. I'm sure you'll love it!" he continued on, laughing.

"Yuuhi, don't be silly," Aya interrupted. "New-born babies can't eat the food you cook yet you know."

"Wakatta yo!" Yuuhi grunted. "So what. I'm still sure my little friend's going to like it. YOU like it, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright already." Yes, indeed, Yuuhi was an excellent cook. Whatever dish he makes, however sad or depressed you are it'll surely make you feel better. Just as Yuuhi was, every meal he serves has always been there to cook up a smile on her face. 

"Yup. It won't take long until you and Yuuhi-chan will be playing together, right? We'll play out there on the beach with Mommy and Daddy, eating the food we'll cook together. U-huh, Yuuhi-chan's going to teach you how to cook.  We're gonna have lots of fun. And when that time comes…" He whispered in his thought, "I'll be protecting you, my little baby…you and your Mommy."

Kimi Dake o Mamoritai ~Only You Do I Wish to Protect 

An enormous shadow lurked across the fallen debris of Mikage International, where undiscovered bodies of C-genomes still lie. It took the scent of one of them, and then another. It dashed to the corpse, sucking in their smell, then revealed its humongous fangs and started feeding on their remaining flesh, cracking their bones, slurping their blood. It didn't stop until it had found all the celestial descendants' bodies and devoured them all. Then, it gaped at the sky above, crimson water dripping from its mouth, filled with all the atrocity it has made. 

"No, this isn't enough. This isn't what I'm looking for. I'm still hungry. I need more…I want more!" it howled angrily at the dark sanguine firmament. 

"…_Tennyo_…"

Chapter One: Iroiro na Omoide 

Aya lay on her bed, cradling her little angel in her arms. Tooya sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other caressing his precious daughter. She had very beautiful round eyes, though barely discernible at the moment, with a color that reminisces the ocean's blue deep. Her cheeks were plump as a peach, a dash of rosy pink on each side, which was very noticeable across her fair delicate skin. She looked just like her mother, only her hair was Tooya's—a deep set of scarlet.

Aya's mother was also there, admiring her first granddaughter. She couldn't help but let out a small tear from her eye. How she wished her dear husband and son could be right here with them. But they all knew that they're definitely somewhere watching over them, probably even right beside one of them at this moment. 'Otousan, here is your grandchild,' Aya thought.  'And Aki, you're little niece looks so much like you. A-hah. We're twins after all. If she looks like me, she has to look like you too, deshou?' she paused in a smile for a moment. 'If it wasn't for you, she would have never been here to bring smiles on our faces. Arigatou. I love you so much.'

Dr. Kurozuka had no scheduled appointments today so he was able to find time to visit. He has become quite frustrated ever since his friends left their former house in Niigata. He's been having fewer female patients nowadays. 

A while later, Yuuhi and Suzumi had joined their little celebration, along with Q-san who was holding a bundle of balloons each with either 'Happy Birthday' or 'It's a Girl' or 'Welcome to the World, Little Angel' printed on them ("Aw, don't mind those. Odagiri just had to bring her fellow airheads over," Yuuhi snorted.) They had brought flowers for Aya, and a present for the little angel. Suzumi-san chatted with Mrs. Mikage over a cup of coffee. They looked as if they were old friends already, the way they talked so casually with each other. They didn't seem as if they had a pretty huge age gap between them. Dr. Kurozuka would by and by try to cut in their conversation and talk to Suzumi. He was obviously trying to impress the younger woman. We all know, though, that he certainly is no match against Kazuma-san. Yuuhi was definitely looking forward to this moment. He couldn't stop gawking over the baby ever since the moment he laid his eyes on her. He stared idiotically at the child with his lips smooched together at its firmest. The little girl would have been melted like ice if Aya hadn't snapped him out of it. "A—so…what'd you name her?" he said, finally stretching his mouth into yet another abnormal arrangement; He smiled so big that his teeth were beaming at Aya and his jaws looked as if they were forced up to his cheekbones.

"Chiaki." Yes, _Chiaki_…an angel with Chidori's youth and cheerfulness, and Aki's love and kindness.

Yuuhi's smile fell back to its normal stance. "Is that so?" he replied. "Chiaki naa…that's a very nice name." It didn't sound like Yuuhi. She has never heard Yuuhi in that tone of voice, it occurred to Aya. He seems so polite, and considerate; Yuuhi usually tends to argue with everything she opts to, or at least say something that would seem like he's doubting it. But something suddenly seemed to change about him. He sounded so strange. Was it because that name had brought him the painful memory of Chidori's death? Or has it given him back those cherished memories that they shared together? "Oh, Yuuhi…" she remained in thought. 'You miss Chidori, don't you? You must have loved her, nee, Yuuhi? If only she was still here, you would've both been very happy. Just like we are. That would've been very nice; we'll be visiting each other very often, and going on small vacation trips. Our children of course, would be the best of friends. They'll be playing every time we meet, running around almost everywhere, playing hide and seek, tag and all those other childish games. You like those, right, Chidori-chan? They'll be friends until they grow up. When they reach high school, they're going to enjoy singing and partying at the karaoke, just like we did. Oh Chidori, how I wish you were here. And Aki too. And Shuro and Kei, Hirobe, Urakawa-san, Sahara-san, everyone. I want us to be happy altogether. I wish we could've been together for a longer time.' She felt a sudden heartache, as if someone had just pierced a needle through her heart. It tightened her chest, both grief and happiness had squeezed into her, and a small tear just had to hurry out of her. She tried to stop it from escaping her eye, but all those sad memories that had been, and the memories that could never be had dug up a tunnel which set it free. And a droplet of rain finally sprang out from the side of her eye, falling into Chiaki's cheek causing her to wince a little.

"Aya," Tooya inquired to her. "Doshita no? Daijobu ka?" Everyone else was looking at her with worried expressions.

"A—un. I'm alright," she assured him, wiping her face with her hand. "Don't worry." Then she wiped off the water on her daughter's delicate skin with a soft napkin. 

"Hontou?" Yuuhi reassured. It was more of a sarcastic statement rather than a question.

"It's nothing," she sniffed. "Really."

Yuuhi was surely off to argue again, but he had thought better of it and decided not to say anything anymore. "May I hold her?" But before Aya could even hand Chiaki over to him, the child started crying. It appears as if she took just one look at Q-san and suddenly began to weep. And even though babies can't see too well in their first days yet, this little girl seems to have defined what kind of creature Odagiri Kyuu is. "Bakero!" Yuuhi punched her on the head. "You scared her!" He lifted the odd-looking woman up and set her aside just like he would with a sack of rice. 

Aya cradled Chiaki softly in her arms and hushed her gently until she stopped crying. "Shhh…It's okay baby. That was just your Oba-Q. She won't hurt you."

"Yeah. She may look like a 'Oba-ke', but she's completely harmless," Yuuhi chortled. "May I hold her now?"

"Un. Sure," Aya smiled. "Here. Be careful, okay."

"Daijobu."

"Oh—visiting hours are almost over," Dr. Kurozuka prompted.

"Well," Suzumi picked up her handbag and signaled Q-san to help her with the lunch baskets. "I guess we'll be going now. See you then. Bye-bye, little Chiaki," she smoothed her fingers on Aya's little angel. It somehow reminded her of Kazuma and the little angel they were also supposed to have.

"Here, let me help you with that," the doctor took one of the baskets, still trying to make a move on Suzumi. He marched off first to the door, opening it for her. "You guys take good care, okay? Congratulations on your first baby (Q-san: 'Shimatta! I forgot to print that on the balloons, too'). Jaa ne!"

"Hai. Goodbye now, Chiaki-chan," Q-san bade at the child, and this time she giggled at her Aunt Q, who was surely pleased. 

"Uh, I think I'd be going too," Aya's mom rushed after them. 

"Sure ma'am," Suzumi responded. "You could ride with us. We could drop you off at the nearby bus stop if you want."

"Yes, thank you," she agreed. "Bye sweetie," she turned to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, and then she planted one on her granddaughter's tiny hand.

"Bye mom. Take care," she said thoughtfully, then catching a glimpse of Yuuhi who was still galling over Chiaki. He looked so overjoyed just being with her, and he didn't seem to notice that the others were already leaving, until his Nee-san had tugged on his ear and dragged him out of the room. "I said, 'we're LEAVING'!" 

Though at his best effort to maintain his balance, he still managed to say goodbye. "Jaa. Matta ne!" he yelled out as Suzumi shut the door. 

"Maa, I didn't know you were fond of children," Suzumi raised to her brother as they waited for Q-san who went to fetch the car.

"Huh? Um, well…" Yuuhi trailed off, looking away. "I'm not. I mean, I don't know." He didn't really…like kids, since nobody has actually treated him like one before. Being fond of kids just wasn't his thing; nobody has ever been fond of him, or has even appreciated him while he was still a child. How could he possibly know how to treat children when no one has even bothered to show him?  The only kid he has ever really liked was Chidori. Well, she wasn't exactly a kid, and it was not actually her annoying childishness that made Yuuhi feel something special towards her, so it's a bit out of the question. But Chiaki…could it have been because she was Aya's child. No, that wasn't exactly it. He would've felt uncomfortable towards her because she was HIS child also. Or maybe, just maybe, he feels as if Chiaki, a child that belongs to the woman he loves, was his own. It's absolutely impossible though. Nothing has ever happened between them, nothing, ever. Yes, close encounters have occurred, but they had always been interrupted. Well, it was just a thought, a feeling. And that wasn't what he meant [Yuuhi: 'Of course not. Whoever gave you that idea?—Remmirath!!!' Remmi ::dodges swooping chopsticks:: On to the story! Hayaku!']. It doesn't necessarily have to be true for him to be like a second father to such an irresistible little angel. It was confusing, but was nothing anyone needed to worry about. Whoever she is, whomever she belongs to, it doesn't matter. Yuuhi swears that he will always be there for his little Chiaki.

"Hai, hop in everyone! Careful, careful." Not long, Q-san had arrived and they all boarded the Q-Express. Hang on tight, everyone. You're in for the wildest ride of your life. Suzumi and Yuuhi were quite used to this now. After all, it's been more than a year since Q-san first took them in for this not-so-once-in-a-lifetime ride. Mrs. Mikage and Dr. Kurozuka, though, would be facing yet another one of their greatest fears (death?).

Eventually, they managed to make Q-san slow down and drive more carefully. They had to do this quick, and Yuuhi helped too, since Dr. Kurozuka was using it in his plot to get closer to Suzumi (Doctor…That nurse-girlfriend of yours would be really angry if she found out about this). Now they sat in the car, peacefully, once again chatting with each other, talking about how lucky Aya and Tooya are in having such a pretty little angel to watch over them, and how happy a family they'll surely be. Yuuhi, of course, had not been joining in this conversation. What's the point of talking about something you don't want to just so that you can do something? And besides, the others were way to old for him to even bother with. He focused his self in staring outside the window, trying hard not to think of anything. He kept everything away from his mind. He felt more comfortable this way. And besides, he desperately needed some sleep. He was up all night because of too much excitement for the coming of the new baby. He definitely needed a nap, just a short one would do. And not thinking much of anything would make it easier for him to make up for his loss. The last thing that was posted in his head was a picture of Aya and little Chiaki standing across a plain white background. Then, as he coiled up his mind to shut his thoughts, they vanished.

*

Tooya lay in the couch, facing outside the window. He took a quick glance at Aya, who was sleeping so peacefully and looking very happy. He closed his eyes deeply. At least _she's_ alright now. She doesn't have anything to worry about anymore.She's completely at peace now. I just wish I could be much at peace as she is, Tooya thought. Something was bothering him. Something he just couldn't seem to understand. He doesn't even know what it is. All that he could picture in his mind was Aya; Aya smiling, Aya _laughing_. It's been such along since they got married and started living together, planning for their own new family. All those times that they've spent together, all those cherished memories. It showed how happy Aya was with him. He was sure of it. He was sure Aya was happy with him, and would gladly want to be with him forever. But, he just couldn't remember the last time he has ever made her laugh. _Has he ever made her laugh?_ Well, yes, there were times, when she laughed, she laughed so loud and freely. He had to admit; those were the times when she seemed the happiest. But he has never made up any of those times. He has never made Aya laugh. He looked further into the night lying outside that piece of glass that separated him from the world. He could still remember those times. He remembers them so clearly.

_"A- un. Yeah, I'm okay. We're doing fine, really." She sat on the porch, rocking herself slowly in her chair, caressing the baby lying in her womb. She was talking to someone over the phone. She has been chatting with him for almost an hour now. It somehow makes Tooya think what sort of nonsense they were babbling about. "How about you? How're you guys doing over there?"_

_"Yeah, okay, I guess." _

_Tooya would often hear what they're talking about, because of how noisy and enthusiastic they are when they talked. Also, because he has always stayed beside Aya, just because she wanted him to. In one way or another, this made him feel better. _

_" 'I guess'?" _

_"C'mon. Like you don't know what I mean." _

_He heard them, but he found it hard to understand what they were talking about. Tooya wasn't used to such an informal conversation. _Maybe that's why Aya never laughed when she talked to him. He was always so serious, so mature.

_"You'll come visit us soon, right? Nee-san and Odagiri are missing you, you know."_

_"Hn, Suzumi-san and Q-san only?"_

_"Hmph. Who else would miss you? Chidori? She's already dead, remember?" _

_"Ba-ka!"_

_Yes, he was with her. But he usually felt as if he wasn't there at all. Yuuhi never asked about him, and Aya wouldn't even bother to mention him. Probably it was because Yuuhi doesn't like to talk about him. Actually, Yuuhi doesn't like Tooya himself. _So what? As if he cares. He doesn't like him either. _But what if it was because Aya has been too cooped up with Yuuhi, that it never occurred to her that Tooya was also there. _So many different thoughts came into his mind. He didn't want to think about them, but, he wonders why, he couldn't seem to get them out of his mind.

_"So? Would you be visiting us?"_

_"Sure. Why not? We miss you too."_

_" 'We'?"_

_"Yes. 'We.' As in, Aya and _Tooya_."  Finally, she remembered him. Yokatta._

_ "Man, Aya. You're HUGE!"_

_"Shut up, you asshole."_

_"Hey, you shouldn't be saying bad words. You're setting a bad example," he pointed to her belly._

_Well, there they were again. Aya would always bring Tooya everywhere with her, their arms locked together, but, still, she pays more attention to the other guy, and just drags Tooya along as if he was only a rag doll or, if lucky, some stupid stuffed animal perhaps. He used to quite understand though. Yuuhi and Aya have always been the best of friends, in Yuuhi's case, maybe even more than that. _But now he thinks, What if, for Aya, it was more than that too. 

And just a while ago, just now, he finally felt IT at its most. _He could see them, that bastard and his wife, enjoying each other's company, playing with his daughter, Chiaki. Darn it, that stinking bastard even had the guts to make a move on his kid. _Bastard? Did he just call Yuuhi a bastard? There was definitely something wrong with him. Why was he thinking of these things? How could he think of such things? What was going on with him? 

He could still see that dark sky, that same dark sky. He wanted to get out. He wanted to go out there. Perhaps, if he does, he would be able to find it easier to understand what was it that was bothering him. A walk might make things better. He stood up and reached for the door. 

"Tooya…"

He stopped and turned to tell her to go back to sleep, but Aya wasn't awake. Good, she's still sleeping. He just had to get away from this. He looked back at Aya from the corner of his eye, and then went on. He could never talk to Aya about this. No, not her. Anyone but Aya. He would rather not find out about it than to ask her. But he just had to know. He had to ask someone about it. He needed someone to tell him what it was. Just not Aya. Someone else. The same question remains in his mind. He really was so confused. What was this strange new feeling? He just had to find out… 

"You're JEALOUS!? Of me?" Yuuhi scowled, astonishment and disbelief printed all over his face. "Now THAT'S the biggest bullshit you could ever come up with, Tooya. What the hell is wrong with you, you moron? What ever made you think that?"

Tooya paid no attention to whatever Yuuhi was nagging about. He just faced himself, stunned and almost petrified. _Jealousy; _So that's what it is. Yuuhi knew exactly what it was. No wonder, that's probably what he's been feeling towards Tooya all this time. And now, as they had both found out, that's what Tooya's been feeling towards him, too. He was afraid that Yuuhi might take Aya away from him. Not just Aya, but Chiaki too. He didn't want this to happen. _Jealousy; _So that's what it's called. 

"Nani sore? How could you possibly think that? You're an idiot, Tooya. You already have her. You're the one she loves. What made you think that I could ever take her away from you? That's never going to happen. I just know it. She's never going to betray you. Impossible. She loves you too much…" his words started to trail off. "You're not supposed to worry about such a thing. You don't need to."

"Aogiri…" Tooya realized he made a wrong desicion. He shouldn't have gone for a walk and try to think it over. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have bumped into Yuuhi, and no conversation would've started between them. He wouldn't have had to tell Yuuhi what he was feeling. He really shouldn't have talked to him about it. He might have found out what he wanted to, but it only made things worse, more confusing. He knew pretty well how much Aya loved him and that she would never leave him, and he had just been reminded of that. It was all clear to him once again. But it still can't help him get rid of that feeling. 

"I told you already, didn't I?" Yuuhi continued. "I'm not interested in making her love me anymore. Heck, I never was! I won't take her away from you. I know perfectly well how happy you both are together. I'm not going to be your replacement Tooya. I don't want to be just your useless substitute. There's absolutely no point in taking someone's place when you know that he still owns it and will be his forever. I can't do anything to take your place in Aya's heart. I don't want YOUR place in her heart." His voice was cold and flat. "I don't need it."  

The sky was still the same. It has been hours now, but it was still the same. It stayed up there, the whole city wrapped up in its darkness, an unreasonable number of stars lying beneath it. Tooya left the hospital staring up at it, and up to now it was still there—that same dark, almost starless, annoying sky. He felt in touch with it, as if it was one with him. That's just what made it all too infuriating. Tooya kept his head down and sighed. Even he hasn't changed. He has been the same ever since he first saw that darkness. The darkness was beautiful. He admired and hated it all at the same time. He went on walking down the same path. People started looking at him, him with his pathetic appearance, but it doesn't bother him at all. What continued to bother him was this feeling, this feeling that refused to leave him alone, this feeling that kept on trying to conquer him. Why does he have to feel this way? He wanted it to go away, but it still refuses to do so.

_"Stop worrying about such a useless thing. You don't have to."_

Aogiri. 

That's right. What he said was right. What Yuuhi said was absolutely right. Aya loves him. And he loves Aya. She trusts in him, and he should trust her too. That's what love is all about, isn't it? Trusting each other. Believing that you will both remain faithful to each other forever. That for all the years you'll be spending together, no matter what the circumstances, nobody would ever replace the other in each of their hearts. But if Aya should ever find somebody else, he would perfectly understand and would fully accept it. All it takes is for her to be happy and safe, and everything else would be all right.

"Tooya? Where have you been? It's half past twelve. I was wondering where you went. You didn't even tell me that you were leaving. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry," he made certain to her. "I just went for a walk."

"For three hours? Tooya?" 

"I…I was thinking of…nothing. Never mind. It's nothing," he replied, not knowing what to tell her. He didn't want to tell her. He doesn't know how he could possibly explain it to her. And besides, it was not something she should know. "It's really nothing. Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

Aya slowly closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply to relax herself. "Tooya, please come closer to me. I want to hold you," she called, facing him with eyes still closed. Tooya did as she said and sat on the side of the bed. "Please hold me," she requested him. He placed an arm around her and held her tightly to him. "You're so warm Tooya. I wish we could stay like this forever. I love you."

_Stay like this forever…_He knew he couldn't keep it that way, and so did Aya. But there was something Aya did not know. Something he doesn't know how to say to her. Something he doesn't know how she would react to. Should he tell her? He didn't want to, but she had to know. "Aya…"

"Hmm?" She settled her head on his chest more comfortably.

"I don't think I can…" he paused to draw in some breath, and think of what to say and how to say it. "We can't stay together anymore."

"E?" Aya gasped, her eyes immediately unfastened. "Tooya, what do you mean?" 

"I have to leave now. My duty has been accomplished. I'm no longer needed here," he said flatly. 

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes were quivering, and it sparkled as tears started to build up. "What do you mean you're no longer needed? Tooya, we still need you…Chiaki and I need you!"

"You're both in good hands now. You don't need me anymore. Aogiri's going to take care of you and Chiaki."

"What? Yuuhi? What does he have to do with this?" she exclaimed. "You said you're leaving? Why is that?" 

"You know."

"Yes, I do. But why does it have to be this soon? You said in a year or two, or even more! Why now?" she cried out to him, her whole body shaking.

"Just as I said, my job here is done. I've restored mana, brought it back to you, protected you, ensured a life for our child, and made you both happy. That's all I need to know to be satisfied with my life. I'm entrusting you to Yuuhi now. He doesn't know about this either, but I'm sure he would fully take the responsibility." 

He said earlier that he felt jealous towards Yuuhi, but it doesn't bother him now. He has just realized how important he is, not only for Aya and Chiaki, but for him as well. He needed to trust him, trust that he would make Aya happy, even happier than she was with Tooya. That's how Yuuhi can prove his importance to him. 

"Tooya, no. Please, Tooya, don't leave us," Aya was crying. It was more calm now, but sadder. "It's not going to be the same without you. You can't leave us yet."

"I have to. Mana is calling me. The hagoromo wants me back."

"Why does it want you back? You've taken it off already, haven't you? You're human now, and you have your own life. What does it want from you? Why does it have to be this way? I haven't been with you enough, yet. I still want to be with you longer. What will happen to Chiaki? Are you going to allow her to grow up without you to support her?"

"I will always be here for you…for Aya and Chiaki. I'll be watching over you by your side. Please tell our daughter that I love her so much." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Please give this to Chiaki for me." Then he kissed her lips. He stood and walked away from her, as his body slowly began to fade away.

"Tooya?"

"Goodbye Aya."

"Tooya…"

"I love you."

"Tooya!!!"

Yuuhi was in the kitchen, cooking, of course. He was chopping a few vegetables, thinking of what to do with them. It was three o'clock in the early morning, much to early to serve breakfast; he was cooking for no special reason at all. He only does this whenever something was troubling him. Sleep and music couldn't do anything to help, but cooking sure can. It's not like he was going to eat what he was going to make though. It just took his mind off things. Seems like such a big terrible waste, but it was the only thing that could make him feel better. 

Or maybe not. 

Darn that Tooya. What is wrong with him? Me? Take Aya away? From him? Nani sore? What an idiot. Doesn't he know how much she cares about him, how much she loves him? What makes him think Aya could ever replace him, with me? No way that's going to happen. She loves him too much…_too much_. I guess—

CHOP! "I-i-ITTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!" He was too absorbed by his complicated thoughts that he forgot to pay attention in what he was doing, the carrot—or rather, the finger he was slicing. "Wha—what the heck was that? Something strange…" he sucked on his bloody finger. He wasn't taken away from his focus because of his thoughts. Everything suddenly became blank, that it somehow stopped his brain from functioning, and caused his little misfortune. "What's going on?"

"Yuuhi!" Suzumi entered the room, with an unusual expression on her face. Yuuhi's voice must've echoed all over the house, which woke everybody up. But it didn't seem that way. His Nee-san's face was full of shock and worry. She was panting, a few droplets of sweat running down from her face. "Hurry, we have to go. We have to see Aya."

"Nee-san, Aya wa?" 

"She's sleeping," his sister answered. "The doctor says she's suffering from some form of stress. There isn't anything much they can do about it. It's good we came here. She needs someone to stand by her especially during this time."

"Nee-san, what happened? Where's Tooya?"

"I'm not really sure. Aya was saying something about the hagoromo. She said it took Tooya away. I don't really understand what she meant, or how it could've happened, but I have a strong feeling Tooya…well, he might be…" she looked towards Aya's door.

"But, that can't be!" he yelled surprisingly, but, at his sister's warning, he toned down his voice and continued. "And even if that is true, why all of a sudden? Why so soon?"

"You know something about this?"

"He, Tooya told me before that he wouldn't be able to live long. That he was going to die eventually, and that he..." he decided not to go that far into the past conversation. His Nee-san didn't have to know about it anyway.

"So it must've been quite a shock for Aya. Didn't he tell her about it?"

"She knows pretty well that this was going to happen, just not this soon. He said to me, in one or two years. Hell, it hasn't even been a month, that idiot! How could he just leave her like that? And with their child too! Tooya, that asshole."

"Shh. Anyway, she really needs us right now. I guess it's up to us to help her feel better, ne?"  

"You go there then. You know what it feels like, and have gotten over it, so you should be the one to talk to her. Give her an advice or something." It sounded rude of him to talk to his Nee-san about that, yes, but he was telling the truth. Suzumi has more experience with this sort of thing, and she would know what to do and how to deal with Aya's problem.

"Oh, you know very well it's not me she needs," she said in a slightly sly tone of voice.

"E?"

"Who was the one who was there for me when I needed someone? Who was there to comfort me when I was crying? Who stopped me from killing myself when I had given up on everything? It was you, wasn't it? Come on, you should be the one to get in there," she pushed her brother closer to the room. "After all, you're the expert, and you know her better." 

Yuuhi placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. 'Course I do. Heck, I know her even more than that moron does. I know better than to make her sad and cry like this. If you were only going to hurt her, you shouldn't have just made her happy in the first place.'

"Aya?" he entered the room, after shoving his sister away. She was awake. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She just looked at him with no reply. Strangely enough, her eyes were dry and there was no sign of tears about to fall. In fact, it seemed like she never cried at all. But, clearly, it was written on her face, all the loneliness and grief she has felt. The pain of losing the person she loved was evident in those eyes. 

"Aya…" he held her firmly, looking into those eyes. "Aya, I don't know what happened but…" he thought deeply of what to say, however, nothing came into his mind. He loosened his grip and placed his hand away from her shoulder, and stepped backward. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I hope you'll be feeling better." And he turned to his back and walked towards the door. 

"Yuuhi…" 

He stopped, and then turned his head, slightly facing her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Yuuhi, I'm sorry, I…I wasn't listening, I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just…"

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything to offend me, or anything wrong at all." He went closer to her and sat by her side. He held her face and smoothed her cheeks, which jolted tears into Aya's eyes. "Shh… It's okay. It's okay, Aya…" he wiped the side of her eyes. Then, after looking intently into her eyes once again, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "You don't have to worry. I'm still here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you…" that's a promise. And don't think I'm doing this for you, Tooya, 'cause I'm not. I'm doing this only for her sake and the child you abandoned. 

Aya grasped onto his chest, and let out all her tears to him. Yuuhi held her even tighter, caressing her softly and carefully. Everything's going to be just fine. I'll take care of you, you and Chiaki, from now on. I love you, and I will protect you.

**…**

A/N (I decided to place this all here so that I won't ruin the presentation): I know there are already so many versions of this kind of story. Another one won't hurt, would it? We all have different ideas and sets of imaginations, and it's quite impossible for even just two of us to have the exact same ones ne? This is my own way of expressing my thoughts and my self, and I hope you appreciate it.

If you noticed the part "she drags him along like a rag doll or, if lucky…" what I meant by 'if lucky' there was in terms of value or importance- a stuffed toy is more expensive and valuable than a hand-made rag doll. Aw, what am I babbling about?!

Disclaimer: Ayashi no Ceres and all its wonderful characters are created by and belong to Yuu Watase-sama. The title isn't original either. I think it came from a song. One of my best friends' "boyfriend" used to say that line to her. This fanfic and little Chiaki are mine though, so please respect my right to be their only possessor.

Please review! 


	2. Two of Us

A/N: I know Aya and Tooya's child's name is really Miku (actually, I just found out after I posted the first chapter), but it doesn't bother me because I like the name Chiaki better. I'm not pretty sure of what its literal meaning is, but I've given my own meaning and reason for choosing that name. And besides, it just sounds so cute. Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki…shutting up…

Disclaimer: Remmirath does not own pretty much of anything. Only a few special friends, a wide imagination and a freaking escape from reality. Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Yuu Watase-sensei, Flower Comics, Emotion Pictures, and all those other darned legal stuff. 

**…**

Some things are just not meant to be; but once people put their hearts into what they believe in, those impossible things come into being…

Chapter Two: Two of Us

"Otanjoubi Omedetou! Ruru-ruru-rururu… Furusato, aoi soraaaaaaaaaaaa—" 

"URUSAI!!" Yuuhi growled at a little Q-san-beside-the-karaoke-box who was damaging everybody's eardrums with her freaking birthday songs and her deafening voice.

"Hai." And she sat at one corner, without a word, or any sound at all.

"Happy birthday, Chiaki-chan. How old are you now?" Mrs. Mikage turned to her little granddaughter as she played with her intently.

"Chiaki wa gosai desu!" the little girl answered gleefully.

"Wow, five years old. That means, you're a big girl now."

"Un. Chiaki's a big girl. And a good girl, too."

"Haai." She stroked her hair gently, and smiled.

Aya's mom seemed very happy spending time her adorable little granddaughter, and often hinted that she wanted more. She played with Chiaki all through out the day, so she was very tired, and is now resting on the couch with her daughter and the rest of the group. Aya was chatting with Alex, Dr Kurozuka and Tomonori were talking playfully with each other about all the women they had, as they both stared at Suzumi lusciously. Suzumi stayed at one side of the room, away from the threatening doctor and her husband's perverted brother, praying for Kazuma's protection. Yuuhi, after having nothing else to do, sat with them. 

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, they heard a screaming tantrum:

"MOMMY! YUUHI-CHAN! I WANT A BABY BROTHER!!" a bored and dissatisfied Chiaki bustled out.

"EEeeEEEeeeeEEEEEeEeEeeEEEEeeeeeEEeeEEeEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aya and Yuuhi looked at each other, shocked at what they've just heard. The same moment their eyes met, they turned their heads away quickly, and buried their faces by staring at the floor.

"Oi, you kids better hurry up and get married right away," Dr Kurozuka chortled jokingly. "You don't want to make Chiaki wait too long. It might cause some emotional and psychological traumas." Everyone else was laughing along with him, except Yuuhi and Aya, whose faces are both burning up as if they were racing to see who could make it blush the brightest. 

"Sensei! We're not…we're not even…" Aya reacted immediately; her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"What? You mean to say, after all these years this guy still hasn't proposed to you?" 

"Why would he? We're… We're not even going out…not with just the two of us at least," she answered.

"Nani?! He hasn't taken you out yet? You haven't gone on even a single date? What's taking you so long? You should hurry up while you're still young. You don't want to be a bachelor for the rest of your life, do you?" the doctor turned to Yuuhi.

"Well I…"

"Man, you're slow! You need a lot of learning to do. Take it from me. I'm a lady's man," he boasted self-assuredly, streaking his eyes straight to Suzumi, who suddenly felt a major seizure in her organs.

"Sensei…you're not even married yourself," Yuuhi muffled skeptically.

This cut off the older man's speech. He turned his eyes on everyone, who was staring at him the way Yuuhi was. "Uh-yeah," he replied humiliated, but then recovered instantly. "However, I still have lots of women fawning over me. I could teach you some things about LOVE Yuuhi-kun. In my opinion, you still have a long way to go and lots to learn. You shouldn't waste that handsome face of yours. Shit! You almost remind me of myself when I was a young lad."

Yuuhi's face changed from bright red to pale blue at hearing this. He looked as if he was going to throw up. 

"Sensei, I think you better go home now!" Aya stood up and pushed Kurozuka to the door. 

"Oh, I guess we better go," the doctor called out to Mrs. Mikage and Alex. "They might be getting ready to, you know, satisfy everyone's requests. We don't want to bother them, don't we?" he winked jokily. "They've finally figured out what else they're going to give Chiaki-chan for her birthday."

"SENSEI!!" 

Aya sat beside her little five-year-old daughter. All the guests were gone now, except for Aya's mom, who decided to sleep at the Aogiri residence with them for the night. "Chiaki-chan," she started.

"Mommy, I want a baby brother," Chiaki said to her smilingly.  

"I'm sorry baby, but that's something very hard to do."

"But Mommy! Mommy, Yuuhi-chan will help you give me a baby brother. You can make it together."

"?!"

"Chiaki-chan, what made you say that?" Yuuhi exclaimed.

"I can't have a baby with Yuuhi," Aya told her calmly.

"Why not? Q-chan said that when people love each other, they go and get married. Then, they'll have a baby. Yuuhi-chan loves Mommy, right? And Mommy loves Yuuhi-chan," explained the little girl. "So… get married already, and make me a baby brother!" she cried out.

"Q-SAN!!!"

"ODAGIRI!!!"

They both dashed furiously towards Q-san's room; fuming blows and enraged screams echoed all throughout the room, and after that, the odd woman went around with two big lumps on her head…maybe even more.

"I'm going to sleep with grandma!" Chiaki hugged Mrs. Mikage lovingly.

Aya's mom felt very pleased with being called "grandma" though it doesn't suit her very much. But she was still happy that she was able to experience the love of a grandchild earlier than most grandparents.

"Come on, Chiaki-chan, it's time for bed," she said to the little girl invitingly.

"Hai!" and she ran off to her grandmother's room.

Mrs. Mikage turned to her daughter, "Now don't you worry yourself. I'll be putting her to sleep this time. Take some rest, okay?"

"Yes mom," Aya replied with a deep smile. "Thanks." She was overjoyed to see both her mother and daughter happy. She never thought she could've restored such feelings especially on her mother's face, ever since that incident, when she thought everything has fallen into abyss, and she has been left without anything. But now, as she looked at her mother walking peacefully and calm, she has found a way out of the darkness.

"Grandma! Hayaku! Hayaku!" Chiaki yelled out, waving her hands into the air. 

Mrs. Mikage walked towards Chiaki, faster this time. "Honey, aren't you going to say goodnight to Mommy first?" she smiled at the girl.

Chiaki tiptoed and cried out to Aya, "Night-night Mommy! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie!" Aya replied, and then she went inside her room. She didn't sleep right away after that. She just sat on her futon, looking around, refreshing all the memories she had. Then, she stood up again and walked around her room for a while. She caught sight of Chiaki's baby album. She little smile grew on her face as she turned the pages. Yes, Chiaki was another proof that everything was all right now. Seeing her round eyes filled with excitement, and her teeth shining brightly with a big smile on her plump little cheeks has made her feel all better, even after that incident… she thought as she set her eyes on a certain picture… after _he_ left them.

Oh right, it's Tooya's death anniversary tomorrow. She has never forgotten about that. That day when she thought everything couldn't get any better, it got worse. She knew of course, but could not accept it. And yet, it had to happen, he left her. Once again, her world has fallen. She was filled with darkness. She had been all alone, until she realized that there were still people all around her, the ones who cared. She was never alone, right from the start. She always had someone. And right now, that most important someone is _Chiaki_…

She closed the album and looked at another. The first picture that caught her attention was her little girl boosted up on a young man's shoulders.

…and _Yuuhi_.

Gazing at the photograph, she traced her fingers on it. The sight of Yuuhi carrying Chiaki on his shoulders and having fun, not caring if she pulls on his hair, pinches his cheeks so hard that it swells, or if she slabs her hands on his eyes, sometimes even poking them—Yuuhi's huge indefinite smile made it hard for Aya to stop herself from grinning. He looked so silly, and it was hard to determine whether he's laughing happily or if he's just trying to hide the pain caused by the little 'angel' he was carrying.

She looked at more of the pictures, seeing more of Chiaki and Yuuhi's pictures together, and some with her in them. She smiled at one where the three of them were walking around the park, as she and Yuuhi taught Chiaki how to walk. They were holding the child's hands from both sides, guiding her along the pathway. Chiaki's smile was considerably wide. Aya could still hear her laughter from that moment. And Yuuhi, Yuuhi's smile, her smile, their smiles… _We sure look like a lovely couple. And we were like a family._

She felt her heart throb faster and harder against her chest. She couldn't help but to keep on smiling at that image. 'Wait a sec- what am I thinking? _Lovely couple_? _Family_?  I'm being silly.' Even after saying that, her heart kept on beating loudly. It kept on going faster and faster, and louder and harder. She immediately closed the album, and sat back. What's this suppose to mean? She clasped onto her chest. It wasn't the first time this happened. She has felt this before, a lot of times. Does this mean I'm…with Yuuhi… Is this…? No. No, it's not. Of course it's not. It can't be. It shouldn't be.

Why? Chiaki would accept him, she was pretty sure of that. She treats him like he was her big brother and best friend, not impossible to develop into seeing him as a father. Ever since Chiaki was very little, Yuuhi has been with her. She grew up with Yuuhi being by her side. She even called him 'Papa' once when she was still learning to talk. Actually they had to spend half a year of countless failures to persuade the little one-year-old that Yuuhi wasn't her 'Papa' and that he was just her Uncle Yuuhi, or better yet 'Yuuhi-chan'. 

One time, when she brought Chiaki to Tooya, the little girl kept asking questions like what were they doing there, and why they had to be there, ... Aya had to explain to her what happened, and that they were there to remember her daddy who went to another place, and is now looking over them. She spent a few minutes telling her how great her dad was, and how he loved them both so much. But after that, Chiaki, who seems to be even more confused, asked, "But isn't Yuuhi-chan my daddy?"—A sequel to their arduous frustration. Fortunately, Chiaki, being a smart little girl, concluded the topic into "Wow Mommy, I must be very lucky! I get to have two daddies who both love me and my mommy very much."__

Chiaki loves Yuuhi. She knows it. But that's not the point. She loves him, too. But she didn't want to love him. She felt that it might be wrong. She was afraid that loving someone else would be betraying Tooya's love and trust. But what could she do? It's already happened, and is still there—no, she doesn't have to. Tooya's the only one, he should be.

"It's getting late. You should go get to sleep," she suddenly heard someone whisper beside her.

"Your mum told you to rest, didn't she?" he continued. "What are you still doing awake? Can't you sleep?"

"Uh- Not really. I just wanted some time to think," she said, looking at the ceiling.

"About what? Aren't you supposed to wake up early tomorrow?" Yuuhi raised his voice a little to get her to look at him. "I know it's a regular day, and there aren't really going to be crowds, but, don't you want to visit him first thing?"

Aya finally looked at him, quite surprised at what he said. "I never thought you cared about that," she told Yuuhi.

"Huh?! Who said I did? You know I don't," he replied immediately and anxiously.

After that, there was only silence in the room. The only thing you could hear is the sound of crickets chirping in the middle of the night, until Yuuhi stood up and finally, his light footsteps were heard. He was walking to his room when Aya suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Yuuhi, you wouldn't mind, would you? I don't think I could still sleep just yet. Maybe we could…um, talk for a while," she smiled.

Yuuhi turned back and crouched over to one corner of the room. "What d'you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Anything would do," Aya went closer to him. "I just want to talk, that's all."

Silence again.

"Hey, I said I wanted to talk. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, what do you expect me to say?"

Yet another cold silence.

"Yuuhi… you're coming with us, right?" Aya finally said. "To visit Chidori, I mean—that's what you always do. Are you still going tomorrow?"

"Hn? Yeah, I guess so."

"Yuuhi… do you…" she hesitated, paused, and then continued. "Do you still love Chidori? I-I know that's a dumb question to ask, but, I just wanted to know, and—"

"I don't."

"Not anymore?"

"I never did."

"E?"

Yuuhi looked at her then up at the ceiling. He took in a deep breath and swallowed, then looked back to her again. "You know that usual instance when people realize how important somebody is or how much they love someone only when they're already gone?" his eyes narrowed across the other side of the room. "Well, that happened to me too…sort of. When Chidori died, I found out how much she really means to me. But, it didn't occur to me that I love, or loved her. There was guilt within me; I blamed myself for what happened. I felt so stupid. I even damned my self for not being able to see her completely, for not being able to show her how much I cared about her." He faced back towards Aya, but still looking away from her. "And you know why I had to feel sorry for not being able to do those things?" His eyes were fixed on the floor. "It was because, all this time, I only thought of you. All this time, I've only loved _you_." His eyes met hers, and then looked down again. "I hated my self so much, for being so callous, so selfish, for what I've done to Chidori. I never loved her. Not even once. I didn't love her even after it was too late. I'm such a jerk." He pressed his face in his arms rested on his bent knees, forced his eyes shut, trying hard to stop himself from crying.

"Yuuhi.."

"I feel so pathetic… I'm so pathetic…" tears began to squeeze out of his tightly shut eyes. "I knew you didn't love me. I knew that I couldn't make you mine. I had no chance against him. I knew all these things." Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, dripping on the floor. "I also knew how much Chidori cared. I knew I could've loved her instead. I knew I could've made her happy. But what did I do?" He slightly opened his eyes, his teeth gritted so hard against each other. "I rejected her. Even though I knew all these damn things, I wasn't able to do what I wished I could've, because I just can't… I just can't stop loving you Aya. _I love you_." 

He pressed his lips tight, then he wiped his eyes on his shirt. A small curve was evident on the side of his face; he started to laugh silently to himself, trying to hide his shaking. As soon as he was sober again, he pushed him self upwards and held on the screen, looking at Aya. "You'd better go to sleep," he said to her. "See what this conversation has gone into? It's not good. Well, not for me at least. I guess I'm not a very good companion—hn, Aya?"

She was crying. Her arms were wrapped around her knees where her face was buried.

"A-aya? Aya, what's wrong?" he asked from where he was standing, slightly bending over.

Aya just stayed quiet, letting all the tears escape from her. Then she looked up at Yuuhi with her wavering eyes; she ran to him and swathed her arms around his waist, and she soon toned down from crying. Yuuhi stayed still, his arms placed faintly above her shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

"Aya?" 

"Atashi wa…atashi wa Yuuhi wo…aishite…" She stopped, and then she raised her self closer to him. One hand was placed on his chest, the other on his sleeve, and her eyes were gently closed. She held him tighter. Yuuhi lowered his head, and soon afterwards, their faces drew nearer and nearer. Their noses slightly touched, and their lips were seconds away from an intimate kiss.

_A grasp of air, blowing through your hair_

_Have you not felt this before?_

_A ring of laughter whispers through your lips_

_What is this feeling for?_

_*_

_Breathtaking height of the old man's tree;_

_Wondering what we'll find there._

_Feel the air flushing all your feelings thru,_

_Its soft gentle breeze,_

_The warmth it gives you_

_Its satisfying serenity_

_Relish the salty taste that goes along with it_

_Feel it touching your lips_

_Filling your mouth with excitement_

_Filling you with joy_

_Look down and all around you_

_A most wonderful sight_

_Run down and race across the grounds_

_Swim into the ocean_

_Stand by the shore_

_Feel the sand beneath your feet_

_Feel those tiny particles tickle you _

_As it slips in between you toes_

_Look across_

_The cascade that mirrors the sky,_

_Turning the sun _

_Into bits of sparkles on its plain_

_Look across_

_That faraway horizon,_

_Giving you that strange yet peaceful feeling_

_Engrossing you into the demarcation_

_Look right beside you_

_See that someone standing there,_

_Holding you in arms, so safe and full of comfort,_

_Touching your face with hands so warm_

_Look into the eyes_

_Looking into you_

_Understand the meaning deep within,_

_Find the depths of the ocean_

_Look at those eyes_

_Now you can't see anything once more_

_But do not fret _

_Someone's still there…will always be_

_Look straight_

_And wait_

_You'll soon realize_

_What is standing right before you_

_Close your eyes,_

_Look inside your heart_

_Feel it…_

"Too…ya…" 

Aya felt her heart stop. The kiss was sojourned. Yuuhi's eyes were focused on her, trembling. He stepped backward, his head now tilted down so his bangs covered his eyes. Aya's eyes widened in shock from what just happened. She clasped her hands over her mouth and felt heavy tears building up in her eyes. Her heart was pounding furiously and heavily. Yuuhi turned away from her, and to his room, without saying a word, not one word. Aya just followed him with her eyes, her hands still on her mouth, as he reached out to his back, on the door, shutting it close. Tears were fighting to burst out of her eyes; she wasn't stopping it, but it still found it hard to flow out. "Oyasumi," Yuuhi finally said. The last thing he said to her, before a forceful and breath-piercing "K'so!" and a crashing sound from the next room, which triggered the bursting from her eyes. The tears completely flowed out, so hard that Aya could barely see anything. Everything was a blur. Her knees quivered, and she fell down to the floor. Her whole body was numb, she couldn't move at all. The only thing she could do was clinch onto her lips, as hard as she could, as painful as it could get. She was curled up on her futon, her thoughts all rumbling about. What just happened? One word, one word did it all. That name, that name that was supposed to make her feel light and comfortable, that name that used to bring smiles on her face—it used to, until now. Now, it was only a faded memory that brings a burden to her recovering soul. She felt so stupid. She hated it. She hated herself for falling in love again, with someone else, despite the fact that she still loves _him_.

Aya woke up the next day, tears all dried up on her eyes and the side of her face. Actually, it's not appropriate to say she _woke _up. She wasn't really able to sleep. She usually wasn't able to because of Chiaki's tantrums, but she's been over that a long time ago. Now was different.Her eyes were sore and she could still feel her body shaking strenuously. She raised herself from the futon, and rubbed the stuff off her eyes. She walked slowly to the door, thinking whether she should stay inside her room or just face this day, be it horrible or just like the ordinary—Ordinary? How could _this_ day possibly turn out that way? She looked at the screen dividing her room from Yuuhi's at the corner of her eyes. There was a small dent at the corner of the door, probably from how hard Yuuhi slammed it. She looked back to the other door, and just looked at it.

After a while, a while of just staring at that darned door, she decided to go and free herself from this confinement. Besides, she was getting hungry. She walked to the dining room and, seeing that no one else was there yet—or they might have had their meal without her, she sat on her usual place in front of Yuuhi's chair, looking at the table where a plate with two pieces of fried eggs and another with a few strips of bacon on it lie in front of her. Seems like a very ordinary breakfast this time. Nothing very special like the ones she used to have. She supposed Yuuhi must've not been in the mood to cook today. '_Why would he be? You just turned him down remember?_' she thought to herself. She picked up a fork and took an egg and some bacon, and she started eating. Right now, an ordinary meal tasted better than a genius cook's recipe. To say why this is so is quite unnecessary.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Moments later, her mom went inside the room and sat with her. "You must've really missed sleeping for long extra hours. I was like that with you and your brother too. You were such sleep deprivers, and not to mention terrors," she giggled.

But Aya had no reply whatsoever. She just continued to eat idly, just staring at the food, paying no attention to her mother who was laughing so enjoyably.

"Darling, are you okay?" her mom asked, finally noticing her lack of interest. "You don't look so good." She placed her hand on Aya's forehead. "You're not sick, are you? I remember Yuuhi-kun looked that way too, when we were having breakfast a while ago. He finished way ahead before we did. Is something wrong? Do you kids have a problem?" 

"…"

"Aya?"

Aya looked up. "Hm? Oh, mom. How long have you been there?"

"I've been trying to talk to you all this time, but you didn't seem to notice me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing mom. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," she replied, trying to hide her sentiments with a fake smile.

"I don't think so," her mother answered sternly. "Aya, I'm your mother. I know you're not feeling fine. Now, tell me," she said, this time less demanding, and it seemed more of the understanding type.

"It's… It's Yuuhi. He… I'm sorry mom, I can't. I just can't tell you." She stood up and walked out of the room, without even finishing her food, leaving her mother behind. 

Yuuhi was sitting on the porch, looking across the fishpond, staring indolently at it. He couldn't get his mind off what happened the last night. He was going to try cooking but thought better of it and decided not to. He didn't want his experience a long time ago to happen again. So, he just chose the option of staring perplexedly at nothing until everything is erased from his memory—a useless option.

He has already spent an hour in his routine, and it was reaching two, when he was interrupted by incoming footsteps. He stood up to find another peaceful, or rather, boring position, not minding whoever that distraction was… it was Aya.

"Yuuhi…" 

Yuuhi just walked away.

"Matte Yuuhi!"

He stopped. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Yuuhi, I'm…" she went closer.

"What?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I…I…"

"If you don't have anything useful to say, then don't waste my time."

"No…I…"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not Tooya." He removed her arms from their grasp, and he went to his room.

Aya stayed there, standing still, as if her brain has stopped functioning. She stared blankly as Yuuhi got farther and farther away, until he was completely out of sight; a droplet of tear rolled out of her eye. 

Yuuhi stayed inside his room, but kept the door open. Not long, Aya was, again, standing there. "Look, I'm really sorry okay," she said flatly. "I just can't… I can't stand you being mad at me, so I'm sorry."

"Who said I was mad at you?"

"Oh, come on. I know you too well to be mistaken," she retorted, in an abrupt tone of voice. "Well? Will you forgive me?"

"You don't know me that well," he sneered. "I'm not mad at you. I just wanted some time to forget about…_that_, whatever it was. And besides, even if I was, I can never stay mad at you. You should have known that," he smiled.

Aya smiled back. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Know what?" Yuuhi spoke up again, back to his previous mood. "I thought, after all these years, maybe I had a chance. I thought you could learn to love me. I guess I was stupid, wasn't I? You could never love me."

Aya moved away a little. "No. No Yuuhi, you're wrong," she shook her head in disagreement. "You're not impossible to love. In fact, if there's anyone who's just so easy to love, that's you, Yuuhi. The truth is…

"I love you, Yuuhi." She paused. "But I still love Tooya too."

"You can't love both of us, Aya. Not at the same time."

"I know," Aya replied. "But I don't understand." She placed her head on Yuuhi's back, and buried her face as she cried. "Why does it have to be this way? I'm so confused. My mind's all messed up. I don't understand…" She clasped onto the side of his shirt, sobbing even harder.

Yuuhi held her hand to stop her from crying. "I'm not forcing you to choose between us," he said. "Don't bother about it so much. It won't matter to me if you choose him instead. After all, he has more right to have you than I do… even if he's not here anymore. If you love him that much, then I guess…" he stopped. "I better shut up. I'm starting to become too talkative again."

**…******

Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter, and even the ones who reviewed my other fics. 

I was going to write something about Aya going to school for this chapter, but my writer's block attacked me so I wasn't able to finish it (it wasn't even three pages long). It was getting stupid anyway. Wasn't even angst.

About the opening song—that 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' Q-san was singing (?)—it's a birthday song (obviously—for those who know Japanese) that was taught to us a long time ago.  

What d'you think of the poem? Nothing to be proud of, in my opinion. I'm not really good at poetry.  It turned out better than I expected though. Let me know what you think. Just make sure you send me a review. Dammit, please! 


End file.
